Jericho
|kanji = ジェリコ |rōmaji = Jeriko |race = Human |gender = Female |age = 18 |status = Alive |birth = September 6 |height = 160cm (5'3") |weight = 50kg (110Ibs) |hair = Lavender/Silver |eye = Black (after drinking demon blood) Amber (normally) |bloodtype = AB |family = Gustaf † |affiliation = Holy Knights New Generation Helbram Hendrickson |occupation = Holy Knight Apprentice |abilities = Ice Fang |manga = Chapter 9 |anime = Episode 4 |seiyu = Marina Inoue |english = Erica Lindbeck }} is part of the New Generation of Holy Knights after drinking the demon's blood. When she was an apprentice, she served the Weird Fangs and was stationed at the Baste Dungeon where Ban was imprisoned. Appearance Jericho is a young woman of slim build, with light (lavender/silver in the anime) hair that is swept over the left side of her face and tied into a ponytail at the back. It's described as "sturdy" in her character profile. She occasionally wears her hair down, so that it falls to both sides of her face. One noticeable feature is that her lips are visible compared to other females without lipstick. Armor At Baste Dungeon Jericho wore a black coat over her armor, adorned with a cross on the left side and larger cross covering the back. Underneath her armor were similarly fashioned black clothes. Metal gauntlets covered her arms, while metal greaves and sabatons covered her legs and feet her armor didn't show much of her body shape as she lied that she was a man. Her current attire consists of a full body torso armor with a round opening at the chest area and a long skirt. Her undergarments are rose or pink and black colored. Personality Jericho is a proud and serious individual who desires to prove herself as a knight. She is stern in her command over the guards of Baste Dungeon and confident in her abilities to the point of arrogance at times , which led to her humiliation by Ban. Jericho is revealed to have low esteem and possibly an inferiority complex due to being female, and disguised herself as a man to appear stronger and avoid ridicule. After drinking demon blood, Jericho became more comfortable about her sex, but also became darker in personality. She also tends to be rash and impulsive, often overcompensating. Along with embarrassed or flustered easily. She has a lot of care in her heart for others. Even though she is selfish at times, she goes well out of her way to help people, as she aspires to the ideals of a knight, even when she is not acting as one. She is also has been described as "easy-going." History In her childhood, Jericho argued with her older brother Gustaf, a Holy Knight, that she wanted to be a Holy Knight too, only to be met with negative responses from him. The two of them come from a family of well-respected Knights, which likely accounts for their wealth and pride . At some point, Jericho became an apprentice Holy Knight, trained intensely in swordsmanship, and was stationed at the Baste Dungeon under the Weird Fangs. Abilities and Equipment Jericho is a skilled swordswoman. She was able to move extremely fast and launch several slashes in an instant. After drinking a demon's blood, Jericho's abilities were greatly increased; she was able to defeat Ban with great ease, while he easily defeated her previously. In addition, Ban was mysteriously unable to heal from a wound caused by Jericho's attack, despite his considerable regenerative abilities. King believe she could have the power to slow down time for the wound to heal or might be an illusion power that creates a sensation. After being reverted to normal by Ban, Jericho lost all of her powers as a result. She reawakens her power in a new form after her brother's death, with her ability revolving around ice manipulation. Weapons Jericho possess a long sword which she uses in conjunction of her powers. Abilities * |Aisu Fangu}}: A power that allows Jericho to form and manipulate ice. Formerly * |Shinsoku no Jussen|literally meaning "Godspeed Cross Slash"}}: Jericho performs a series of slashes on her opponent with immense speed, injuring them before they even react or dodge. * |Shinsoku no Dankotsu|literally meaning "Godspeed Bone Crusher"}}: Jericho was interrupted before she was able to demonstrate this technique. Power Level Relationships Weird Fangs Golgius Jericho appears to greatly respect Golgius, addressing him with the honorific "Lord". Friesia Jericho appears to respect Friesia (who was shown to be fond of Jericho in the anime) to some degree. Ruin Jericho appears to highly respect Ruin, calling him with the honorific "Lord", probably out of fear of him considering the time in the anime when he appeared behind her, shooting down her doubts of the Weird Fangs' power to take on the Seven Deadly Sins. Holy Knights Guila Jericho and Guila worked as a team under Helbram during the Vaizel and Kingdom Infiltration arcs. They seem to have a friendly relationship with each other, as Guila was the first one to welcome her to the New Generation. Jericho is shown to care a lot for Guila, as she used a healing ball to heal her and was to be worried about her, and also held her close when they nearly died fighting demons. Jericho, however, seemingly respects conventions, especially Holy Knight traditions and orders from her superiors, far more than Guila does, and occasionally calls Guila out on any risky actions. When Jericho discovered Guila's necklace on Dale's corpse, she delivered the news with some hesitance. This showed how much Jericho cares for her, and how highly she regards Guila's feelings. Jericho was dismayed when Guila betrays the Holy Knights to protect the Deadly Sins, and even tries to get her back to their side. Jericho calls Guila a "comrade". She also blushed and told Guila that she looked cute when they met after the Kingdom Infiltration arc in civilian clothes. Guila returned the Oth. Upon seeing Gowther with Guila, Jericho seemed genuinely disturbed by the situation, she carried that suspicion the next time she saw Gowther during the Great Fight Festival arc, speaking to him defensively when she asked him about his relationship with Guila. She hopes the best for her, telling her to pursue a peaceful life with Zeal. Gustaf Jericho and Gustaf are siblings, but are not on good terms. This is because in the past, when she told him of her ambition to become a Holy Knight like him, he told her to give up and stop embarrassing him. Regardless, she was devastated after his death. The Seven Deadly Sins Ban After he humiliated her by stripping her down to steal her clothes in Baste Dungeon, Jericho sought revenge. She was, in fact, angry enough to drink demon blood in order to gain the power to beat Ban, but that grudge was destroyed when he saved her from becoming a full demon, and she developed an infatuation for him. In the second ova for Nanatsu no Taizai - in one of the shorts there shows a part where Jericho as a little kid asks Ban to marry her after asking a few other people as well, Jericho blushes when she is around Ban and tends to be shy. The two of them have taken on a more platonic relationship, and he comforted her at Gustaf's funeral, as he views her as a younger sister. Others Elaine Due to her liking Ban, she doesn't like her much. Also, Jericho thinks she has a better body than Elaine, but even so, while Elaine kept wanting to get rid of her, she was able to talk some sense to her, saying she had feelings for Ban. Nonetheless, as Elaine is the one Ban loves, she was willing to carry them both on her back to safety after they were attacked by two members of the Ten Commandments. Because of Elaine, Jericho gained a lot of respect for her, and she was able to say good bye to her first love, after her resurrection. Battles Baste Dungeon arc *Ban vs. Jericho: Lose Vaizel Fight Festival arc *Ban vs. Jericho: Win *King vs. Guila & Jericho: Lose Ravens arc *Jericho vs. Elaine: Inconclusive Great Fight Festival arc *Gowther & Jericho vs. Escanor & Hawk: Inconclusive Trivia *Jericho is the name of a Palestinian city located near the Jordan River in the West Bank that is perhaps the oldest continuously occupied city in the world. In the Old Testament, Jericho is described as the City of Palm Trees. *According to the databook(s): **Daily Routine: Training with swords. **Favorite food: Strawberries **Charm Point: Her full lips **Special ability: Whistling **Hobbies: Arm Wrestling **Weak Point: Hates bugs **Dream/Hope: Finding another good man **Regrets: Should’ve behaved a little more girly **The most embarrassing thing in her life: Being stripped by Ban **What she wants the most right now: Magic Power **Her complex is her own flaw **The person she respect the most is no one. **A person she doesn't want to make an enemy of is Ban. *When younger, Jericho would go around, asking older men to marry her with flowers (ironically, one of the men she asked was Ban). *Jericho was assumed to be male before Ban took her armor, though it turns out that was because she was disguising herself to appear stronger. **She once even wished that she had been born male. References }} Navigation es:Jericho fr:Jericho pl:Jericho ru:Иерихон it:Jericho Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Holy Knights Category:Holy Knight Apprentices Category:Knights Category:New Generation Category:Crystal Category:Former Antagonists Category:Humans